


Caught

by dragonndoggod



Series: pre-trapped by dogs [1]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble, M/M, takes place during chapter 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble set during chapter 29 of the manga.  Which, of course, is the Christmas chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

He watched from afar as the two of the three trained. One was doing well and making progress. Better progress than months ago, when he couldn’t do anything to help him. The other, seemed to shine. He watched as Hidekuni attempted to lure Shirou’s soul out, only to hit a brick wall as Shirou failed to be done in by any tricks. The idea that no one but him could lure Shirou’s soul out stroked his ego, made him want to show off. He didn’t, though. He was brought up better than that.

As he walked in, watching Shirou notice him and there! Those ears and tail of his popped out. He held back his want as he scolded the wolf as the group left, leaving him and his lover alone. He waited until the footsteps disappeared out of the hall and went to check, glancing back and forth before closing the door behind him. Kneeling on the tatami mat, in front of Shirou, he shivered. The cool air of the room got to him, even through the uniform he had to wear in the restaurant. He watched as the wolf pulled his soul back in, unaware that he secretly wished for Shirou to keep his ears out, along with his tail. Wishing that they’d be out, to rest his head on Shirou’s lap and run his hands over the soft tail.

As he delved deeper into his thoughts and desires for the wolf, he never knew that he had caught Shirou’s attention. Attention with something that he never expected.

Waiting patiently for Yonekuni to say something, he wanted o say something, but the look of concentration that Yonekuni wore kept him from speaking. Movement behind Yonekuni drew Shirou’s attention. Long and smooth green tail, the movement drew his own ears and tail back out. His tail wagged a little as Yonekuni’s tail slid closer to him, encouraging him to curl up, which he did. Scooting closer, Shirou reached out and touched the tail, cool to the touch. His fingers smoothed over the bumps and ridges of the blond’s tail.

Yonekuni looked down, not knowing that his tail had slipped out nor the fact that he was so relaxed that the mere presence of Shirou soothed his soul enough to slip free. He had to grit his teeth at the feel of Shirou’s fingers along his tail. A sensation of pleasure shot through him. No one ever calmed him enough to the point that his tail would slip out without him noticing. Pleasure raced throughout his body and he snagged Shirou’s arm, pulling him closer to wrap his his arms around the wolf.

The sweet scent pulled Yonekuni in for more, pushing Shirou onto his back and braced himself above the wolf, staring down at the flushed wolf. The ears drew him in as he bent down, nuzzling the soft ears before moving down to steal yielding lips and pulling back before Shirou could get into the kiss. He sniffed the scent that had him addicted as he slipped a hand up Shirou’s shirt, pinching a nipple to bring it to attention, playing with it to harden before switching to the other one. Pushing the shirt up and over Shirou’s head as he leaned down to latch onto the nipple he abandoned. Sucking and licking, biting and soothing the pain away with a kiss.

As he slipped his hand into Shirou’s pants, the door slammed opened then closed real quick as Manami gave them a message, telling the two to get back to work. Embarrassment flushed both of their faces and then sighed. They would have to wait for the sun to go down and be relieved of their positions at work before continuing.


End file.
